hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Climbing That Arch
This is the twentieth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, the Final 7 must all climb suspended toward the top of a giant rock arch. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * ' : "" * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ' : "We had our first MERGED episode" * ' : "Where I forced everyone to do the challenge" * ' : "Or else they had to leave" * ' : "However..." * ' : "Chef didn't like the new rules" * ' : "So now we are back to the old ones!" * ' : "I guess it's voting again! :D " * ' : "Anyway" * ' : "Let's all mourn the death of Joshua" * ' : "He is the first guy to die on this show" * ' : "So let's all give him a moment of silence..." 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : Aw, thanks Chris 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "WTF" 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : Hi! 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Are you a ghost?" 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : No? 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Are you in the RIPD?" 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : I'm a Josh! 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "What the hell!" 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : I can't die! 1:20 Lettucecow (vin) oh come on 1:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Aww hell no 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "How did you survive?" * ' : "We all saw Vin kill you!" 1:20 Glenn31 (Josh) : I survive lots of things 1:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Yaaaay, josh is alive.. 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Well too bad" 1:21 Glenn31 (Josh) : Can I come back into the game? 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You are still eliminated" * ' : "GET OUT" 1:21 Glenn31 (Josh) : Oh, ok *leaves* 1:21 TrueCobalion (Skye) :*kicks Joshua out* Done 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Wait!" 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Yeah! BYE BYE! I mean--sorry Joshie. 1:21 Glenn31 (Josh) : I STILL LOVE YOU VIN!! 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Maybe Vin wants you back" 1:21 Lettucecow (vIN) you go chris! 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : What's wait? Wait what? Nonono 1:21 TrueCobalion (Skye) : :D 1:21 Lettucecow (vin) no!!! 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I heard Vin had dreams about you Josh :p " 1:21 Glenn31 (Josh) : I think he does! (Josh) : Awwwww 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You sure Vin?" 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Vin has been miserable without you here. 1:21 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* IU dream about killing him maybe.. 1:21 Glenn31 (Josh) : YES! *runs over to Vin and hugs him* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You don't want Joshie back?" 1:22 Lettucecow (vi) no (vin) NO 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay fine" 1:22 Lettucecow (vin) and GET OFF ME 1:22 Glenn31 (Josh) : ;( 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "He can make babies you know :P " 1:22 Glenn31 (Josh) : Yeah.... 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Gaybies" 1:22 Glenn31 (Josh) : I already have 2 with Chris 1:22 Lettucecow (vin) um…yeah he can go 1:22 TrueCobalion (Skye) : AH! SHIELD YOUR EYES 1:22 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *thinking to self: Oh my god just get that faggot outta here* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then let's start" * ' : "Right here" 1:22 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : TWO WITH CHRIS?! 1:22 Glenn31 (Josh) : *leaves* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "On Total" 1:22 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* *thowing up* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Draama" * ' : "ROLEPLAY" Theme song 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY TWO WITH CHRIS?!! 1:23 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT 1:26 Glenn31 YAY (Bianca) : *hugging picture of random dude* I'm so sorry I pushed you off the waterfall, Tony 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *conf* Oh my god! I can't believe i've made it so far! 1:26 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : GOod morning Good* 1:26 Glenn31 (Bianca) : OMG TONY! *hugs Antonio* 1:26 Lettucecow (felix) *conf*Can't believe i made it this far! Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:27 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* Final 7! I am so happy! 1:27 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : You're... hugging me? 1:27 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Oh, wrong Tony, sorry Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 1:27 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* pfft, Of course i got this far! 1:27 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *conf* I MISS THE TONY I PUSHED OFF THE WATERFALL! 1:27 Amazing Hijotee Rell you are (money bags) 1:27 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* Excellent! The final 7 1:27 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *yells into Vin's conf* YOU HAD TO RETURN TO DO IT IDIOT 1:28 Lettucecow (vin) YOU RETURNED TOO 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay guys welcome to Pahkitew Island" 1:28 Lettucecow (vin) twice (vin) AND I RETURNED ONCE 1:28 Glenn31 (Bianca) : That's different, people like me 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Pahkitew? 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You all know the best place on this island?" 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Thats a silly name :P (Skye) : Rocky river? 1:28 Lettucecow (vin) ooh, i get it, the special people get to return 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Cave? Cliff? Waterfall? 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "It's the Pikachu Arch!" 1:28 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : The Chris Palace? 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Pikachu!? 1:28 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEED TO WRITE THAT ONE DOWN! 1:28 Glenn31 (Bianca) : (pikachu) ? 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Pikachu? HE IS ADORABLE! 1:29 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO PIKACHU ARCH 1:29 Lettucecow (vin) Pikachu? 1:29 Amazing Hijotee DO NOT TALK * ' : "" * ' : "Okay guys if you ever been to Utah, then you would of seen arches just like this one" * ' : "If not then you are looking a a big natural rocky arch" * ' : "This arch is 30 metres high" * ' : "That's about 100 feet" * ' : "You all have to climb to the TOP of the arch" * ' : "SUSPENDED" * : "Using these!" * *gives hooks to everyone* * ' : "No one has ever climbed to the top pf this arch before" * ' : "BUT" * ' : "That is all about to chance" * ' : "Cus the first one to climb to the top-bottom of the arch wins Immunity!" * ' : "So GO" 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : ...oh. My. God. 1:31 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Hey Vin, wanna make an alliance? 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * : "Se said GO dudes!" 1:31 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Starts climbing* 1:31 Lettucecow (vin) sure 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *throws hook at Pikachu* (Skye) : *ties rope* 1:32 Lettucecow (vin) *climbs* 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "If you fall then just climb again" 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Now... *scales* 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *throws hook all the way to the top, ties rope to self and starts climbing* 1:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Uses hooks to climb* 1:32 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *starts climbing* 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbing* 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You can push each other too :P " 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I hope the (pikachu) don't use thunderbolt 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Thats terrible, Chris. 1:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Climbing* 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbing* 1:33 Lettucecow (felix) *starts climbing* 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "It's a race, what do you expect?" 1:33 Lettucecow (felix) oooh, this scary.. 1:33 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *pushes Antonio* 1:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbing faster* Oh no 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Antonio is DOWN" 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *loses balance and accidentally shoves felix* 1:33 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ow 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Felix is DOWN" 1:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbs* 1:33 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *climbs faster* 1:33 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Starts climbing fast* 1:33 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *pushes Brianna* 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "To the top, people!" 1:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbs up* 1:33 Lettucecow (felix) ahhhh!!! *presses a button on his watch and robotic arms sring out of his backpac and cling to wall* phew..why did you do that???? 1:33 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Almost there! 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I think I see it 1:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Pushes Bianca* 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : What the heck, ,Bianca? *keeps climbing* 1:34 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* shes out to kill me!!! 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbing full speed* 1:34 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *jumps out of the way* 1:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Climbs faster* 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "No golplaying Felix" 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Woooo! 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Sorry about that Felix, it was an accident! 1:34 Lettucecow (vin) *climbs* 1:34 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *reaches top* 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Bianca wins" 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbs to the top* 1:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Hmm 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : So close! 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bianca is now IMMUNE" 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Nice job Bianca 1:34 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Was there ever any doubt? 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay next challenge!" 1:34 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Double immunity! 1:34 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* i.dont.get.it. I think i'm scared of her now o.0 (vin) great.. 1:35 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP 1:35 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent *Rolls eyes* 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome back to the camp" 1:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Back here 1:35 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Yawn! 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "In here you must all start a fire" 1:35 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Piece of cake! 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The first one to start a fire wins Immunity also" * ' : "So GO" 1:35 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *starts rubbing sticks together rapidly* 1:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets two sticks* 1:35 The Villainous Vulture (ANtonio) : *Starts rubbing sticks together* 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bianca, you already won :P " 1:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *rubbing sticks* 1:35 Lettucecow (vin) pefect!!! 1:35 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Oh, yay! 1:35 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Can we only use sticks? 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *adds coal, dry grass and rubs sticks together* 1:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *rubbing faster* 1:36 Lettucecow (vin) *starts rubbing sticks together with try twigs* 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Just so you know, Chef has lighters on his kitchen :P " 1:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *puts in dead leaves in process* (Skye) : Really? 1:36 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *eats grapes while watching* 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *gets a spark* Oooh 1:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sparks* 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * : "I have matches!" 1:36 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Hello Chef 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *lights fire* Yes! 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Brianna wins" 1:36 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *tosses Vin a lighter* 1:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *lights fire* 1:36 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Well done 1:36 Lettucecow (vin) dang! 1:36 TrueCobalion (Skye) : So close again 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Brianna and Bianca are now safe!" 1:36 Lettucecow (felix) aw 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Yes! 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Everyone else VOTE" 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *the irony* 1:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Right here on the campfire" 1:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Can we vote? 1:37 Lettucecow (vin) Money bags! 1:37 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Money Bags. 1:37 Lettucecow (felix) money bags! 1:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : MB 1:37 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sigh* Money Bags. 1:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Money Bags is OUT" 1:37 Lettucecow (vin) Cya loser 1:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *flushes Money Bags* 1:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : See ya 1:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Did you all grab is money?" 1:37 Lettucecow (vin) i did 1:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yes 1:37 Lettucecow (vin) HEH 1:37 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gives the money to chris* 1:37 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *fans self with 500 dollars* 1:37 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I say you burn his money on the FIRE" 1:38 The Villainous Vulture (Money bags) : Nope *Holds up Money* MWAHAHAHA 1:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : HELL NO! 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* *holds up the 300$ he got (vin) NO.WAY. 1:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "BURN" 1:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *conf* 500 dollars, all mine! 1:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *holds up 250$* Ugh 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) what happens if we burn it? 1:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *burns a quarter* 1:38 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I suggest you do as he says 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) do we get something? 1:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then just give it back to him then" 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) oH hell no 1:38 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *burns a penny* 1:38 The Villainous Vulture (Money bags) : (troll) 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) *burns it* 1:38 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *burns it all* 1:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Give it BACK" * ''' : "Fine then who cares, I'm out" 1:39 The Villainous Vulture (Money bags) : *Attacks Vin* 1:39 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ok my work here is done *gives it back to Money Bags* 1:39 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *Has $500 dollars*